Surprise!
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: When being raised only by your brothers, you grow to realize that you're much different than you think. When Alice's brothers see that she hit puberty, how hard could it possibly be to raise her now?  Fem!Teenage!England. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the United Kingdom. Which was abnormal, but who was Wales to complain as he curled up onto to the couch with a book in his hands. Dylan was told to watch over his little sister for the day, but he didn't seem to mind since he loved Alice to death, but when he had a book in his hands and she was outside, he didn't watch her as closely as he should. Occasionally looking up from the book he was reading to the window as he saw Alice in the front yard, just to make sure that she didn't run off.

When Wales was watching her, Alice was a lot more adventurous and often ran away. Yes, it did annoy him, but he couldn't do anything that would inflict harm on her. It just wasn't the way he was to her. However, looking back down at his book, he didn't see Francis come along and torment the British child. Unlike the other countries, who often bickered and went separate ways right after, Francis and Alice were like cats and dogs, once the fuel was started, they couldn't be stopped. Dylan continued to lay on the couch and read, seemingly lost in his own imagination until he heard the front door slam open and a small, innocent cry.

Dylan sighed and got up from the couch, going over to the child and kneeled down in front of her so that their eyes met – Alice's usually happy and bright emerald green eyes were filled with crystal clear tears, her pale face flushed as the tears streamed down her face, leaving a wet invisible trail where they use to lay.

"_Alice, what's wrong, love?"_ The damp blonde said as he picked up the crying pre-teen. Sure, Alice was getting a little too old for it, but she was still light enough so that he could pick her up without a problem. Alice didn't resist him or try to push away as she buried her face into the male's shirt, breathing in his scent of Jasmine tea and books. Trying to compress her whimpers and cries as she tried to speak, only having whines from her cries effect her.

"_F-Francis and I were f-fighting and he-he got mad and threw a rock a-at me.."_ Dylan sighed as he listened to his little sister speak. Trying to comfort her in any way possible, preferably by rubbing her back and rocking her, usually that always worked when Alice was frightened or even hurt. He didn't know if it would work now, seeing as Alice was now a pre-teen and not a child anymore, but he sure hoped so, he hated seeing Alice so vulnerable.

"_Are you hurt anywhere?" _ Wales asked as Alice finally managed to stop crying, but her whimpers continued. Feeling a little tinkle run down her leg, she shuddered at the feeling.

"_I think I'm bleeding.." _ Alice muttered as she looked up at her brother, her eyes red and puffy from the previous crying as he sighed and carried her to the bathroom. Not bothering to put her down as he walked into the bathroom and flicked the light switch on by the nearby wall and set Alice down on the sink counter. Being sure to look over her legs, arms, even her back and stomach, he couldn't find any sign of injury, not even a bruise was on her as he pulled her shirt back down to cover her pale skin again.

"_Al, I'm not seeing anything. Are you sure Francis hit you?"_ Not knowing whether or not Alice was just playing a game with him or just trying to annoy him. Either way, he found it rather annoying.

"_I'm not lying! He hit me, I swear!"_ Alice pleaded as she waved her pale, frail arms in the air to emphasize her point. Dylan couldn't help but sigh heavily in irritation. Deciding to take one final look. Starting at her feet, which were covered in dirt in mud, he didn't see any blood, so he moved onto her ankles, knees and finally, her thighs. Once again, he found nothing. If Alice said she was bleeding, she would have had an open wound or some kind of injury to support her theory. Unless….

Unless….

"_Alice, where exactly __**are**__ you bleeding?" _ Dylan looked down at the child, Alice took a minute before she could finally apprehend her brother's question. A darker blush took over her face as she let out another whimper when she felt another run down and shifted uncomfortably on the porcelain counter top.

Taken from Alice's shifting and uncomfortable ness, he couldn't deny it. He knew Alice was going to start soon, but he never knew how early she would. Alice was still a child! Something like this shouldn't be happening now…

All the color drained from Dylan's face as he leaned against the wall, his jade eyes wide as he muttered something in Welsh that Alice hadn't caught.

"Fy Nuw…"

o.o.o.o.o

**HURRR~**

**Can't you see the boredom of this? It took me a half hour to actually make this damn thing.**

**Okay, well, actually, it took me another hour to retype it since I saved it under a wrong file and couldn't open it and stuff..I know.**

**AND before I forget, the reason I haven't been updating is because my computer broke. Litterally. It DIED. Death by Black Veil Brides. It's horrible, I know.**

**Anyway, I won't be able to review, I'm sorry. When I get a new computer, I'll be sure to do all my updates!**

**Translation:**

**Fy Nuw = My God..**


	2. Chapter 2

After much time of freaking out, hyperventilating and trying to explain to Alice what was going on (which she didn't even understand. Though, he didn't expect her too, really.), Wales had finally managed to calm down and get Alice into a bath. Scrubbing the dirt from her pale skin and left the bathroom, leaving her to wash her hair.

Walking into the kitchen, he started to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Leaning against the counter, he sighed heavily in frustration, however, his hopes were brightened even the slightest when he heard the front door open and quickly rushed over to the living room, only to grimace in disappointment when he saw Ireland stumble in, the strong and bitter scent of Guinness clung to the Irishmen's clothes and breath as he shut the door behind him and walked over to meet his younger brother.

"_Oh,__great.__Just__what__I__needed,__more__issues__to__take__care__of._" Dylan muttered under his breath through clenched teeth, his bored jade eyes locked onto the others as he noticed a dangerous tint in them. It was clear, Patrick was over drinking. Again.

"_What__did__ye__say?__" _Patrick tried to speak clearly, but the intake of alcohol that he had induced on himself was working against him as he looked at the other boy. The Welshmen simply rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder when he saw Alice walk out of the hallway with only a towel wrapped around her small form. Leaving Patrick to stumble about, hoping that he wouldn't break anything and picked the girl up.

Alice squirmed a bit in his arms, feeling a tad uncomfortable, not just from being wet and having a towel wrapped around her, but also for the small fact that she was still leaking blood. Patrick noticed the blondes discomfort and pointed at her, tilting his head to the side.

"_What's the lassies problem?"_

Wales felt uncomfortable trying to explain this, but the other had to know someway or another, otherwise it'll kill him along with the others trying to deal with this for the rest of their lives..

"_She's bleeding."_

"_So..?" _ Patrick said without interest, thinking it was just another injury the brat got while she was playing outside. Dylan felt a vein pop in his head in irritation. Sure, Ireland didn't know much about girls, but seriously? Was he that stupid? Well, with the amount of Guinness he drinks, yeah, possibly.

"_So, we have to get something to stop it."_

"_Just ge' her a band aid, she'll be fine." _The male said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another quick sip from the bottle that was in his hands. Dylan's left eye twitched as he heard the other speak, if he wasn't holding the child right now, he'd be sure to punch him, but since that wasn't the case, he had to deal with him and try to explain..This was going to be much harder than he had hoped.

"_It's not __**that **__type of bleeding, idiot."_

Patrick said nothing for a few seconds, and then it finally hit him, now maybe he understood the said situation.

"_Well, she can't be bleeding from **there**. That's just retarded."_

Okay, scratch that. He's _**that**_ retarded.

Dylan opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the front door opening stopped his trail of thought as the brothers (and neglected sister, who was still in the towel, by the way..) turned their gaze to the door. Only to see the eldest (and hopefully, smarter than Patrick), Scotland.

"_Whit th' buck is gonnae oan haur?" _Iain's thick Scottish accent rang through the others ears as he walked over, taking Alice from Dylan's arms, seeing as he wasn't really doing anything with her as he waited for a response from the two.

"_Just realizing how stupid Ireland is.." _Dylan was the first to speak, his arms crossed against his chest as the Irishmen simply glared and opened his mouth to speak, but the Scotsmen already stopped him;

"_Ye noo jist realize thes? I've knoon 'at since he was born."_ A (few) veins popped in Ireland's head as he listened to his brother's talk about him right in front of him before he flailed his arms in the air like a child.

"_Well, fawk ye taw then!" _Patrick then stalked off to his bedroom and slammed the door, probably to sulk and drink more Guinness while he was at it as Dylan and Iain still were in the living room, Alice (STILL being neglected), started to shiver, since she was only wearing a damn towel. Stupid brothers.

"_Now that's settled, Iain, you need to talk to Alice."_ The Welsh male simply stated and pointed an accusative finger at his elder brother, Iain stood there, holding the shivering child to give her some warmth until she was changed and raised an eyebrow. Glaring.

"_Whit th' buck fur? Did she dae somethin' wrang, again?"_ At his sentence, Alice flinched, she hoped she hadn't done anything wrong, but Dylan just shook his head and started to speak once again.

"_No, she didn't. She __**started**__." _Iain blinked for a few moments and felt his eye twitch a bit.

"_Awreddy? Ah thought she hud anither few mair years.."_

"_Iain, she's twelve. It was bound to happen eventually anyway."_ Dylan stated boredly as he shrugged his shoulders, Iain sighed heavily and agreed. Looking down at the child in his arms, he walked away from the damp blonde and carried her up to her bedroom.

Opening the door and closing it quickly once they were securely inside, he set the energetic blonde on the bed, keeping her wrapped in a towel, but slipped on one of her dresses, but kept the towel underneath her for reasons unknown to Alice.

Iain looked down at the teenager and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaned against the wall. He wondered how he was going to explain this to a girl who had hung around boys all of her life. Jesus, why did Wales leave this to him?

"_Alice, ye ken ye ur a lassie, reit?"_ Iain spoke after a moment of silence, Alice was too busy playing with a strand of her hair to pay attention, but then stopped and looked at the redhead with a strange look on her face. Did he think she was stupid or something?

"_Yes, of course I do. Why would you ask something like that~?" _Scotland couldn't help but laugh at his response. It wasn't funny about the situation he was currently in, but the fact that Alice had took it the wrong way and walked over to the bed, sitting besides her.

"_Weel, ye shoods ken 'at burds gang ben different changes than wee jummies, reit?"_

"_Uh-huhhh..?" _Alice spoke with confusion. She thought everyone went through the same changes. Why should girls be any different from guys?

".._Yoo hae nae idea whit aam talkin' abit, dae ye?" _Iain glared down at her, Alice simply smiled up at him. A smile that showed her innocence as a child. Of course she wouldn't understand as the Scottish male sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Alice yoo're gonnae ben specail changes. Specail changes 'at wee jimmies dornt gang ben." _The young teenager simply looked up at her brother, wondering what the hell he was talking about, but seemed to recollect it slowly.

"_What changes?"_

"_Puberty, lass."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CLIFF HANGER~**

**I haven't had any time to complete this chapter since my study halls are every other day, blah blah blah.**

**I had to use a Scottish translator to help me with the Scottish stuff. I couldn't find an Irish one, so I BS'd it :D.**

**OH and when I said /damp blonde/ I meant by when you see a blonde with wet hair and it looks darkish light blondeish brown? That's the color of Wales hair. Nuff said.**

**..I need a computer. I can't do this every other day ;w;**

**REVIEWW :D.**

**~Peace, Love and Devilish Acid,**

**Ali in Murderland~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_What's that?´_ Alice tilted her head to the side as she watched the color drain from Iain's face. Alice was known for understanding something right off the bat, but when it came to this, she was completely clueless beyond all reason.

"_A special phase whaur magical jobby happens."_ Scotland stateds as bluntly as he could. Yes, puberty was a pain in the ass, but to girls it was the fucking magical time of their lives because God forbid stupid shit happens to boys and it's freaken' hilarous.

"…_Like Flying Miny Bunny and Nessie~?"_ Childhood innocents slipped into Alice's voice as she kept her head tilted to the side. Iain facepalmed, groaning with more irritation. Trying to think of something to say that will hopefully get the child to understand. Time to be more blunt.

"_Basically, yoo're gonna bleed every month fur lae ay yer life an' yoo're gonna hae muid swings, loove dramatic jobby an' basically yoo're gonna be a big nightmaur fur me an' th' others"._The look of pure shock took over Alice's face as she heard each word that came from Scotland's mouth. Sure, she had to know but she didn't think he had to be that freaken' harsh about it!

"…_Am I gonna die?"_ Basically, all Alice got out of that was that she was going to bleed for the rest of her life. Way to scar a pre-teen! Her face white as a ghost and her green eyes wide. She didn't even want to breathe at the thought.

"_Nae, ye arenae gonnae die." _ Iain's eyebrow twitched a bit at his sisters stupidity, but he couldn't really blame her, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know anything about human anatomy. A sigh of relief came from Alice's mouth as she seemed to be at ease now. Part one, done, now to settle the most difficult part that he might do in his life.

"_Alrecht, noo that's settled, ye need tae learn hoo tae prepair yerse;f fur these "accidents"."_

"_..What accidents?" _

Iain said nothing for a moment before he started to go through the top shelfs of the dresser, he knew Wales was over-prepaired for this and it was a damn good thing, too. Letting out a grunt of surprise as he finally found what he was looking for, turning back to his sister and in his hand, something wrapped up in plastic.

"_What's that~?"_ Alice pointed a finger to the item that was in her brothers hands. Iain simply smirked and undid the plastic.

"_Te' answer tae yer problems~"_ Iain simply chimes as he stepped over to Alice and tossed the tampon to her. _"Simply stick 'ast in ye an' it'll gonnae-no th' bleedin'."_

Alice's face, yet again went pale as she held the thing in her hands, wondering how in the hell was that supposed to get inside of her? _"I-I can't do that! It won't fit!" _A worried filled voice rang in Iain's ears as he clicked his tongue.

"_Dornt be sic' a bairn., Alice. Plenty ya burds hae managed tae dae thes afair an' it doesnae hurt." _Even with that, it didn't seem to make Alice's fears any better as she let out a small whimper, tears almost in her eyes.

"_B-but what if it gets stuck..?"_ If this wasn't so serious, Iain would be on the floor, laughing his ass off at the stupid question. Yet, then it hit him, Alice was too scared to use the tampon because she was a virgin. Being the brother he was, he should have known. Sure, he wasn't a pedophile, but it'll make it easier.

"_Well, maybe I can help you with that.._"

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Way to make Scotland a pedophile? Sure, why the hell not? :D.**

**Again, Scottish translators are my best fucking friend. I love them more than a gay kid loves rainbows. :D.**

**Sooo yeah, only working on chapters every other day for my study halls, blah blah blah, want a computer, blahblahblah. Sooo YEAH**

**REVIEW ASSHATS :D.**

**~Peace, Love and Devilish Acid,**

**Ali In Murderland~**


	4. Chapter 4

Scotland heaved out the cigarette smoke that lingered in his mouth as he sat on the edge of the bed, a cigarette in between his pale lips as he stared down at the bundle under the sheets. Alice silently laid there, snug in her blankets, her bangs clung to her forehead as she shifted position every now and then, wincing when she moved but settled down and went back to sleep moments later.

Iain smiled softly as he watched her movements, seeing every wince and whine that erupted from her mouth as he leaned his hand down and gingerly let his finger graze past the smooth skin of Alice's cheek. Her flesh still hot and wet from sweat from the actions they had done earlier in the day.

~_Flashback~_

"_Scotland, I don't know about this.."_ Alice's scared filled voice filled the air as tears started to form in her eyes as she was laid back against her bed, naked.

"_Dornt fash yerse, Alice. it'll be braw.__" _The red head tried to comfort the younger as he reached down and caressed her cheek, damp and warm from the tears she was shedding. Finally managing to take off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor along with Alice's other articles of clothing and climbed up onto the bed so he was hovering over her. A devilish smirk came over his lips before he attacked Alice's pale neck, gently biting at the skin, leaving a red mark behind in its place.

Alice, who wasn't expecting these kinds of movements let out a small gasp as she absentmindedly, tilted her head back, allowing Scotland more access to her neck, which he humbly accepted, leaving bites, hickeys and sloppy kisses to cover the whole surface of her neck. Alice let out a loud cry when she felt Iain bite down on her collarbone, leaving a large bruise behind, Iain sighed softly against Alice's skin and kissed the bruise better, trying to help lessen the pain as he slipped one of his own hands in between Alice's small, pale thighs.

Letting out a small moan as Alice felt Iain's cool hand touch her, it felt so wrong, but also, it felt so right at the same time. Scotland smirked as he thrusted one of his fingers into her warmth, despite it getting covered by blood and the small cries Alice made, telling him to stop and her walls tightening around the single digit, it was quite enjoyable on his part. Toying with her a bit as he thrusted a second finger inside, making Alice scream out in pain.

"_S-Scotland stop! I-It hurts.."_

"_Alice, dornt fash yerse, it'll be okay..it'll feel better later oan." _Trying to soothe the child's pain and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, drying her tears which kept leaking out of her eyes and pulled his fingers out. Not bothering to wipe them off as he undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Alice, who didn't see what Scotland was doing as she was starting to calm down, but only to have her heart race faster when she felt something poke against her. Too scared to say anything, Scotland didn't even bother asking if she was ready before he thrusted into her as fast and hard as he could.

After the intrusion, Scotland quickly covered Alice's mouth to prevent her from screaming out, and just as he predicted, Alice did scream. Alice screamed out loudly, only to have it muffled by Scotland's large hand. Tears streaming down her face as she cried out, the pain never leaving her as it seemed to have pierced every part of her body.

Scotland moaned out at the tightness, Alice's walls tightened around his member as he slowly started to thrust-every now and then, Alice would let out small gasps and moans of pain. Small beads of blood rolling down the girls chin as she continued to bite down on her lip to hold back any screams as she felt Iain continue to pound into her body without any intention of stopping.

Scotland's hair clung to his forehead as he held onto Alice's hips, making sure to leave bruises on her pale skin as he continued thrusting; watching with glazed over lust filled eyes as he watched the young blonde wiggle and squirm under him, her body glistened with sweat in the dim lighting of her bedroom.

After a few more minutes of this, Alice felt some heat sinking down into her abdomen, feeling as if she'd explode and continued to thrash, letting out small whines and whimpers without holding back, Scotland knew what was happening since he felt her now loosened walls tighten up around him once more, but he didn't stop thrusting until he was finished. Riding into completion, where he released his seed inside of the young girl—Alice following soon after with a shallow scream.

Pulling out of his sister, earning a small gasp of pain from the younger as he was covered in blood and his own cum. Staring down at Alice, seeing that she was already fast asleep. Iain couldn't help but smile softly as he gently trailed his pale fingers over her heated cheek, brushing away any fallen tears, reaching down onto the floor and got his pants and boxers back on, standing up and reached down and gently tucked the small, sweaty girl up in her blankets-letting her sleep peacefully.

Pulling out one of his cigarettes and placed it in between his lips and lit the ending, allowing the smoke to fill his deprived lungs and to fill the room with the poisonous smoke that he learned to love.

~_End flashback~_

Scotland just sat there on the bed, inhaling and exhaling the toxic gray smoke as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind of what to tell the others and more importantly, to Alice. It wasn't until then that he heard a small groan exclaim itself from Alice's throat as she tossed and turned for another minute and opened her eyes. Jade met emerald as the redhead bit down on the butt of the cigarette, trying to figure out what to say as he stood up and held onto his shirt as Alice sat up, putting her shirt on that was idly lying next to her.

"_Alice, dornt teel anyain abit thes. Ye got it?" _Emerald eyes shined in confusion, Alice choked on her words, she couldn't think of anything to say as she gently nodded her head. Iain reached over and gently ruffled her hair before standing up. Going over to the window and opened it, flicking the almost dead cigarette out into the open air and closed it once again. Taking once last look at the partially asleep teenager and walked out of the room; leaving Alice curled up in her bed, confused.

_What just happened..?_

_..Why **did** this happen?_

All these thoughts ran through Alice's perplexed mind as she couldn't seem to answer any of them, and fell into mild comatose.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the day when Scotland took Alice's innocence, life went back to normal. Not once has Alice ever asked him about what happened between the two, seeing as she saw it as a natural occurrence between siblings. Alice never told anyone, not even Wales. She never wrote it down in her diaries or journals. She wouldn't dare tell Francis about it-the stupid git wouldn't let her live it down. Ever.

There hasn't been a day where Alice somehow regrets her decision, wondering if it was just one big mistake that she has made. She tried to ask Wales about it, but she just became shy, wondering if he was going to be ashamed of her.

Whether it was pure memory, or just one big horrible nightmare, Alice would always dream of getting dragged into hell. The dream still haunted her from the day she committed the sin with her own brother.

Waking up in cold sweat, Alice sat up straight in her bed. Her body shaking as she tried to get oxygen into her deprived lungs, her hair clung to her body as she gripped onto her blanket, like it was her lifespan. In the dead of night, the rain banging against her window as she tried to calm down, brushing off the memory as if it were a bad dream.

"_It's alright..it was only a memory. It's nothing to be afraid of."_ She scolded herself in her mind. Feeling foolish, being frightened as she finally managed to calm down. Climbing out of bed, the adult nation smoothed out her nightgown, flinching her feet away from the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom as she ghostly walked to the door, leading out into the hallway.

Stepping out, letting the warm heat that flowed from the air hit her pale, clammy skin as she padded down the hallway. Not caring about how dark it was, she only was going to one destination; her emerald eyes glowed in the darkness as she managed to get to the door that led into a bedroom. _His _bedroom.

Swiftly and quietly managing to turn the doorknob with a simple flick of her wrist, she entered the room-the instant smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke hitting her nasal passages, but quickly dismissed it as she wobbly walked over to the bed that harnessed the large lump that hid under the blankets. The only thing that was visible in the room as she got closer was the mop of crimson red hair.

"_Iain..you awake?"_ The Brit spoke sweetly, so only he could possibly hear. She still felt embarrassed for coming to her elder brother when she was scared of her nightmares. Hearing a loud grunt as the bundle moved a bit, soon, venomous jade eyes showed themselves from under the plush pillow and stared down at the girl standing before him.

"_Anither nightmaur?" _ Alice's ears perked up when she heard the thick accent ring in her ears-from the sounds of it, the Scottish male wasn't really impressed with her coming back to him for what felt the thousandth time-she was twenty three now, she should be able to handle it on her own by now.

"_Y-yes.."_ Alice spoke with small worry in her voice, hearing Scotland groan as he rolled over to make room on the bed and opened the covers, signaling to the female that she was allowed to climb into the bed.

Alice quickly got into the bed, curling up to the red head as she felt the blankets wrap around her. Alice rested her head against Scotland's chest, finding comfort in her current position as Iain's arm lazily wrapped around her small form. Scotland buried his nose into the blonde hair that clung to the small space that was provided to her on the pillow-the sweet smell of cinnamon vanilla filled his nose as he breathed happily, a small smile formed on his face as he subconsciously started to rub the smaller girls back.

"_Whit was it thes time?"_ The Scottish male whispered in her ear, the warm breath that hit her skin sent shivers down her spine, making goose bumps form on her skin. Alice buried her face into his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed to answer him, but forced her voice out.

"_Remember when I was younger, you taught me about puberty and stuff..?" _

"_Och, aye, whit abit it?" _Alice was choked up for her words, she still felt so embarassed about speaking about it, even after eleven years. She didn't know if her brother would be ashamed of her, or just laugh at her. For all she knew, he could have forgotten..

"_Well, the thoughts still haunt me. It's like every time I go to sleep, or even attempt it, it feels like my skin is burning and I'm in the depths of hell. It all feels so wrong, it's as if we weren't meant to do this." _Feeling tears on the bridge of breaking free, Iain was shocked. Why hadn't Alice come to him sooner about it? If she was so scared, she could have told him. Why didn't she? Was it the fact that she was too scared of being rejected? Or was it that she was too scared of her own fear, which prevented her from seeing him when the nightmares started to come through her mind.

Sighing deeply, he sat up, bringing the scared adult with him. He held onto Alice's arms, making sure to keep her steady to prevent her from falling. Alice was still shaking, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks as she tried to keep her sniffles in, only gasps escaped from her lips as she raised a hand to remove the stinging liquid from her eyes—but Iain grabbed her wrist and prevented her from doing just that.

"_Alice, swatch at me."_ Speaking in a gentle, butterfly wing voice, he used his other hand to gingerly grab onto his sisters chin, tilting her head back so their eyes met. Alice's eyes were puffy, redness completely overtaking the emerald green that inhabited in her irises. Alice never knew her brother to be so gentle, why was he being so generously sweet now?

"_Listen tae me, naetin' is gonnae happen tae ye. Aw these dreams yoo're havin' is naethin' but a figment ay yer imagination." _Alice let the words snake their way into her head. A final sniffle escaped her as she finally found to courage to stop crying. Her brothers words had her thinking. What if she was imaginating everything? Maybe she was going crazy. Sure, she worked for the Church of England, maybe their words finally managed to get to her—to make her think she was a damned soul.

Iain noticed that she was finally calming down, a small smile made its way to his lips as he brushed his fingers through the golden strands of hair that laid idlely on her skull and shoulders. For many reasons, he didn't trust the Church's teachings, they were condeming their people's minds, twisting words from their original meaning—and what's worse, they got to Alice. He didn't think that was possible, being the personification of the Nation itself, she should know better than that. Yet, she was naïve, what could she possibly do about it? After a moment of complete silence, he spoke up once more

"_Feel better noo?" _He only saw the young girls shadow move, he saw a small nod of her head and leaned over to gently kiss her forehead before laying her back down onto the bed. Alice didn't fight against him, she was still overtaken by the words he spoke, and the fear that shattered her heart.

"_Can I still stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone.."_ The sound of her frail voice filled the room as a soft whisper, more like a squeak from a mouse as Scotland simply scoffed. Alice always had the fear of being alone, but she was the youngest of the family, so it was to be expected as he grunted in response and laid back down besides her.

The young Brit couldn't help but smile as she curled up close to her brother and fell asleep peacefully. Iain looked down at her and continued to run his fingers through her hair, a slight comfort for her just in case the nightmares returned.

Not one dream overtook Alice again that night—and never again later on.

o.o.o.o

**ELLO 8D**

**I ran out of inspiration since I left for Christmas break, not too bad huh?**

**The next chapter might be the last, might add in more smut and whatnot. **

**I didn't add in the smut here because again, no inspiration and I wanted this one to be a minor fluff with a comforting brother. Aren't I so nice? :D.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cramps, hormones, mood swings, countless pill in-take. Haven't we been around here before in some point? How about every month for the rest of your life? Sure, it comes and goes, but sometimes it just gives you a reason to kill someone and not get in trouble. If there was a possible way to make it all stop, Alice would do it without a second thought.

Not only was it a huge problem for her, it was also a large problem for her brothers. Every month, it felt like they were going through hell and surprisingly finding their way back, they felt Alice's rage and unstable emotions. Yes, they were used to it after a few years, but now, they couldn't handle it anymore.

If you're a girl, you can relate to this. Unstable mood-swings, cravings and cramps that make you feel like your body is going to explode, Alice can empathize with you on this, but for her (and possibly for the other female countries who went through the torment), were different. A country can feel the pain of whatever happens to their lands, true, but when you have a thousand some odd girls having cramps, cravings and chugging down pills every month, you feel that too.

Welcome to the life of a nation.

o.o.o.o

Alice groaned as she continuously tossed and turned in her bed, her forehead damp with sweat, her hair all over the place as the young country was curled up into the fetal state, both of her skinny pale arms around her waist. Trying to numb the pain, she tried pain medication, a hot shower, she even tried eating—and nothing seemed to really work.

"_Fuck. My. Life."_ The blonde groaned as she rolled over onto her other side, feeling the pain that never ceased in growing take over her entire lower stomach. If this was hell for her brothers, then damn it was fucking death for her! How unsympathetic they are, saying "you're over reacting" and "it's just a little blood, don't be a baby". Arseholes.

Feeling tears break free from her venomous green eyes, Alice let out a small whimper as she tried to move, but only having the spike of pain run down and back up her spinal cord. All she could really do was hope she had more pills in her medicine cabinet in the bathroom, as she just lay there idly, unmoving.

o.o.o.o

From downstairs, Scotland blocked out his sister's small groans, he thought she was over-reacting a bit when she said her body felt like it was going to explode with the cramps. Sure, pain is pain, and Alice sure had enough of it in her life-span. For the love of Christ, she was a _**country**_. Pain should be no big deal. Yet, he could still hear her small whimpers as she tried to move, but only fall back against her sheets in agony. He couldn't stand it—he had to do something that would either help her, or get her to shut the hell up for the next seven days or so.

Sighing heavily, he got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, turning on the light he opened the bathroom mirror that held countless medicine bottles. God knows what they hell they even have in there.

Looking through the bottles, he finally managed to find some pain killers, taking the bottle, Scotland walked back into the kitchen and got a glass—where he poured some tea into it. He never liked tea himself, but it was Alice's favourite drink, so he couldn't complain.

With bottle and cup in hand, he slowly made it up the stairs, down the hall and to Alice's bedroom door. It wasn't open, obviously, since Alice preferred her door closed during this time. Reaching forward, he held the bottle in his last two fingers as his first, middle and thumb fingers skillfully twisted the doorknob, opening the door a bit. Slipping through the small space, he shut the door behind him with his foot. Looking over to the girl, who was still lying on the bed motionless, he could tell her breathing was rigid, thanks to the cramps and pain that engulfed her. Walking over to the bed, he held the tea cup to the girl, setting the now opened bottle of snow white pills on her bedside table.

"_Alice, Ah brought ye some tea."_ Thanks to the dim lighting of the room, he could see Alice's dimly venomous green eyes open. Alice, who wasn't in the mood for drinking anything, but she couldn't decline her favourite drink—but it wouldn't help her.

"_I don't want it.."_ Alice muttered out weakly as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the Scottish male, who sighed and set the cup of steaming green liquid on the table next to the open bottle. Running a hand through his fiery red hair, he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to gently run his fingers into Alice's tangled, but still soft hair.

"_Ah tault ye 'at thes was gonnae happen—"_

"_But you didn't tell me it would __**hurt**__ so __**much**__." _ The blonde shot back, turning her head a bit so she could glare at her elder brother. Scotland simply returned the glare, but seeing his sister in pain hurt, so he tuned his glare down.

"_Ah ken, but its better tae learn frae experiences rather than me teel ye everythin' reit?" _For once, Alice couldn't argue with his statement. Biting down on her lower lip as she tried to hold back another whine as a spark of pain struck her again. After a moment of silence, she finally answered.

"_..I guess."_

Scotland couldn't help but smirk at his sister's vulnerability, leaning over her; he lowered his head to bite down on the pale, clammy skin of her neck. Alice, who was unexpecting this, let out a small moan of pleasure. Alice wondered how many years it's been since she felt his body up against hers, biting down on her skin enough to make it black and blue—to make her feel like she actually belonged to him.

Iain chuckled against the skin, biting down once again, this time instead of leaving a bruise, he dug his canine teeth into her skin; making her bleed. Alice let out a small moan at this, but didn't wish for him to stop—how could she? Her voice was broken.

Running his tongue against her neck, he slowly made his way to her ear, leaving a silver trail of saliva, but also a crimson trail of blood as he tenderly nipped harshly on her earlobe; Alice flinched a bit but didn't get away. Feeling Scotland's arms wrap around her waist, he pulled her closer as he grabbed onto her hands tightly—his hot breath hit her ear canal as he seductively whispered into it. Alice loosing all senses at his words;

"_Ye want me tae help make ye feel better?" _

o.o.o.o

Whether it was complete de ja vu, or pure bliss—Alice found herself moaning loudly and squirming at every touch Scotland burned into her skin.

Ripping off each other's clothes, they pressed against each other as Scotland tied Alice's hands onto the head board of her bed, making her unable to push him away or make him stop. Sitting in-between Alice's slim, ghostly legs, he leaned down and placed a genuine kiss against ruby red lips that belonged to the blonde, slowly moving to her cheek, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses against her neck, lapping up some blood that was escaping from the wound he recently made and stopped when he got to her chest.

Without warning, he took a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking, biting and rolling it with his tongue, making it hard in his mouth as Alice withered under him, moaning out his name every now and then as she raised her knee into his gut, earning a small annoyed groan at this and harshly bit down on the skin. Alice practically screamed out as she felt tears burn her eyes, settling down again.

"_You really are vulgar, aren't you?" _Alice complained as she looked her brother straight in the eye as he removed his mouth from her breast and sneer devilishly before replying.

"_Weel, Ah cooldnae play wi' them when ye waur still young, noo coods Ah?" _ Alice fell silent at his remark, but she never got to reply before she felt cool lips press against her stomach and continue trailing down. Removing his lips and instead replaced them with his fingers as he played with her clit through her panties; Iain looked up to see Alice's reaction—and it was pure satisfaction. Alice moaned out again, squirming as she tried to resist in bucking her hips. Iain laughed softly as he continued to tease her clit with one finger, while the other two or three prodded at her entrance, one of them managed to slip inside her already wet and heated warmth.

Alice shuddered at the feeling; she never knew Iain's fingers could be as cold, she felt him thrust them in. Eventually, he added more fingers, stretching her.

Groaning at the constricted tightness of Alice's pussy, he tried to keep his fingers moving inside of her, only to feel that her walls stopping him when she felt contractions of pain—the cramps were coming back.

"_God, fit loch still sae techt? Ah min' feckin' ye back 'en!"_

"_It's been eleven years! Of course I'm not going to remain loose, you git!" _Alice shouted back at her brother's stupidity. How the hell couldn't he remember they only fucked one time and that was eleven years ago, she's twenty three now, so basically, she tightened up once again.

"_Whatever."_ Iain muttered as a response as he pulled his fingers completely out of Alice—covered in her juices as he licked them clean. Alice tried to calm her body down, but it was calling out for the redhead as she felt his length harden against her, only to be constricted by his boxers. Biting down on her lower lip as she tried not to look when she noticed Iain had completely removed his boxers and positioned himself right so he could penetrate her. Not even bothering to ask her, and suddenly thrusted himself in—completely shielding himself in her warmth.

Alice was thrown into a world of ecstasy as she felt Scotland thrust into her without her getting used to his size again. Iain groaned loudly at the constricted warmth as he thrusted into the small body blindly fast, taking his length out almost all the way and then thrusted back in to the hilt. Alice tried to sit up and wrap her arms around her brother's neck, but then remembered that her hands were restricted, and she fell back against her sheets, her sweat making them stick to her, as if they were destined to protect her.

Iain groaned at every thrust, finding it amazing that Alice's walls continued to cling to him as he reached down and started to play with Alice's clit again—Alice let out an unexpected shriek as she felt heat pool into her stomach. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, but she wished to enjoy it, even for a little longer.

Iain, on the other hand, stopped thrusting as he toyed with Alice's clit, pinching it between his fingers, even letting his finger nails continuously run over the swollen bud. Biting down on her lower lip, Alice felt something coming on as she arched her back and let out a lusty moan when she finally came. Scotland only smirked as he removed his hand from her, and once again licked the sweet juices from his fingers before he resumed thrusting. Due to Alice's recent orgasm, her walls went on a spasm as they tried to suffocate the Scottish male's dick; it wasn't until then that Alice started to buck her hips against him, trying to ride out her orgasm.

Finally managing to bury himself deep inside Alice, he let out a loud groan as he finally released inside of Alice. His body shaking from the impact, he breathed heavily-his skin sticking against hers.

Taking in the wonderful moment of pure lust and ecstasy, Iain finally pulled out of Alice, collapsing besides her on the bed as he rolled on his side to face her, wrapping his arms weakly around her small waist. Alice let out a small whimper of neglect as she curled up besides her brother. Scotland smirked as he ran a hand through her golden strands, taking in her beauty as her face was flushed red and completely wet with pure sweat.

"_See, Ah tault ye Ah woods make ye feel better." _Scotland grinned at victory as he proved Alice wrong, feeling the girl punch his chest before she settled down, turning her back to him and buried her face into the pillow.

"_Fuck you."_

"_A wee late fur 'at, isnae it?" _Alice scoffed at his remark as her body mentally started to calm itself. It was beyond her when she realized that she was slowly falling asleep.

Maybe even the slightest things can help.

o.o.o.o

**THE END.**

**I got my friend to read this and she made me swear to God and all that shit that I'm a virgin. I love friends, don't you?**

**Five pages, 2,239 words in counting. It only took me two and a half hours to write all this. It's worth it.**

**REVIEW 3**


End file.
